Dame of the masked
by Lorenzza
Summary: 1933. Paris, França. Sasuke Uchiha é um Conde afamado por seus atos ostensivos. Inclemente e atroz, ele governa sobre o povo de Paris com suas próprias leis. Não há nada que o não o agrade que não seja modificado ao seu contentamento, mas há uma certa rosada parisiense determinada a mudar o país e seu governante.


**Capítulo I – Le rose et le noir**

A música da pequena orquestra quase ensurdecia Sakura Haruno quando ela foi levada até o centro da festa. Planejada e anunciada por Madara Uchiha, a festividade fazia a felicidade dos cidadãos tomar proporções notáveis. Ainda que não tivesse apreço algum pelos governantes daquele país, era inegável que Sakura não compartilhasse o mesmo sentimento dos habitantes numa primeira impressão. Olhos esverdeados da garota se agitavam, ávidos para capturarem tudo ao seu alcance, muito embora não tivesse conhecimento da identidade de ninguém ali a não ser a dos seus pais.

Paris não havia sido tão luminescente como naquele momento em tempos. Os postes reluziam num brilho amarelado, incandescentes, as mulheres dançavam em seus melhores vestidos, palmas eram ouvidas no ritmo da música, e não havia nenhuma extremidade da Praça de Vosges que não estivesse enfeitada com adornos dourados. Certamente, extasiante.

O anúncio colocado em todos os postes da cidade havia sido claro: "O Rei Madara os convida a uma festa à lá moda italiana, moradores de Paris! Vistam suas melhores roupas! Usem suas máscaras! A festa acontecerá na Praça de Vosges, à noite.". Indiscutivelmente, todos se prepararam com um mês de antecedência.

Os cidadãos estavam atônitos. O Conde nunca organizaria uma festa daquele tamanho, ou sequer uma festa, na verdade. Era um irrevogável milagre para a sociedade governada por Sasuke, um dos sobrinhos do Rei, que a cidade tivesse um brilho de felicidade pelo menos por uma noite.

Encantada, Sakura pegou uma taça de vinho nas mãos e sentou-se, vendo os pais se afastarem para uma dança. Ela vestia um vestido rosado e longo, tal como seus cabelos, os quais haviam sido presos e meticulosamente arrumados pela mãe. Seu rosto era adornado por uma máscara que lhe cobria um pouco mais da região dos olhos, branca o bastante para quase se fundir à pele alva. naquela noite, estava tão airosa quanto as flores de cerejeiras descritas nos poemas.

Depois de observar as pessoas pelo que tomou por tempo suficiente, ela se levantou, indo em direção ao nada. Andou sem rumo por algum tempo apenas observando os imensuráveis sorrisos pelos buracos das máscaras, até sua atenção ser atraída por um homem que falava num tom alto. A orquestra parou, e de repente, todos os olhares foram conquistados por ele. O silêncio se fez presente na praça, e todo o fascínio de Sakura se esvaiu no mesmo instante.

O homem estava parado num palanque improvisado, de pé para o público. Ainda que usasse uma máscara e dispensasse sua coroa, Sakura sabia a sua identidade. Aquele era Madara Uchiha, Rei da França.

\- Boa noite, cidadãos da bela Paris! – ele saudou, o tom enlevado. Seu sorriso era notável – Espero que estejam gostando da festa. Como bem sabem, o baile de máscaras às ruas é um costume italiano muito famoso entre as sociedades nobres. Espero que estejam gostando da música. Aproveitem!

A multidão saudou de volta com exclamações felizes e bênçãos. Talvez, para eles, uma festa era motivo de muita benevolência, mas para Sakura não. Ela sabia, e talvez fosse a única a mostrar descontentamento, mas o Rei só se importava com as novas tendências entre os países, as novas iguarias, a riqueza, as festividades. Nada lhe convinha além disso, quem dirá o resto dos franceses passando por dificuldades. Talvez fosse até mesmo pior que o Conde Sasuke. Fosse ele ou Madara no poder, não faria diferença.

O Rei desceu do palanque, sorrindo para os parlamentários, que lhe retribuíram cumplicemente. No entanto, nenhum sorriso partiu dos lábios do Conde Sasuke, parado num poste muito próximo. Ele caminhou até Madara vagarosamente, com os braços cruzados sob sua capa de gola alta, cuja era muito característica. Ela encobria sua blusa de mangas longas, parte da calça e botas, todas tão negras quanto o céu, seus olhos, cabelos, e a máscara que usava.

\- Sasuke, meu caro sobrinho – Madara o cumprimentou sorridente, estendendo a mão. Sasuke permaneceu de braços cruzado, até que o homem recolheu sua mão, sem demonstrar ressentimentos. O Conde não estava nada feliz com aquela festa – Como vai com o parlamento e a cidade?

\- Estão bem o bastante para não haver necessidade de solenidades – respondeu ao tio, em voz fria. Sentia-se ainda mais enraivecido do que o costume com toda a palhaçada que rodeava sua cidade.

\- O que há, não está apreciando a festa? – Madara fingiu-se desgostoso.

Sasuke apenas lançou-o um olhar enraivecido. Se dissesse algo, decerto insultaria o tio.

\- Ora, Sasuke, aproveite! – ele exclamou, pegando uma taça de vinho do garçom que passava. Sasuke fez o mesmo, sabendo que a intenção do tio era embravecê-lo. A natureza de Madara era simplesmente desprezível – Dei-lhe essa cidade para você governá-la com sabedoria. Existe algo que deixe as pessoas mais felizes do que festas?!

\- Não quando não sou informado que elas acontecerão – ele quase rosnou diante de tanta da desfaçatez, desviando o olhar – Uma cidade não precisa de festejos, Madara, precisa de progresso.

Eles começaram a andar para longe do palanque lentamente. Sasuke bebericou seu vinho, querendo cuspi-lo quase que imediatamente. Ainda que fosse sua bebida favorita, o gosto da raiva em sua boca nublava seu verdadeiro sabor.

\- Eu entendo perfeitamente, mas são tempos de paz, porque não desfrutar das culturas estrangeiras? – o Rei gesticulou – Paris será grande, Sasuke, eu posso contemplar isso sem receios, mas você precisa concordar que uma festa imprevista é ainda melhor que a progressão de um país!

O Conde fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, sentindo que aquele era o seu limite. Com o maxilar trincado, deu meia volta pelos tornozelos e sem cerimônias, deixou o Rei falando sozinho, seguindo pelo caminho contrário. Antes deixá-lo sozinho a tentar matá-lo, pois sua vontade era descomunal.

Desviando das pessoas que não conhecia – e que, por sorte, também não o conheciam, tentou ir para o mais longe o possível que a festa lhe permitia, a fim de pensar com calma. Por sorte, não haveria ninguém longe da bebida, soberbos como eram, então poderia relutar sozinho.

No entanto, o Conde se enganou. Havia sim alguém longe das festas. Praguejou mentalmente de início, mas depois franziu a sobrancelha, intrigado.

Era uma mulher, de costas para a música, que muito curiosamente não se importava em conseguir um marido rico em meio às danças, como as outras faziam. Sua pele era alva o bastante para iluminar a noite. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados no pequeno muro e seu olhar se direcionava para o alto, contemplando as estrelas. No entanto, o que mais confundiu o homem não foi sua conduta, e sim os seus cabelos. Os fios brilhantes tinham um estranho tom rosado, como o seu vestido.

Antes, Sasuke acharia que dividir o mesmo espaço com aquela mulher seria uma completa adversidade, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza. Ela havia o intrigado de uma maneira incomum.

Ignorando o a voz do francês que cantava, ele foi incapaz de não andar para mais perto. Desejava intensamente ver o seu rosto – ou aquilo que a máscara não lhe cobria.

Antes que descobrisse por si próprio, o rosto dela virou-se com o barulho dos passos.

Suas feições eram muito femininas e simétricas. A boca era naturalmente avermelhada, o que despertava desejos em Sasuke que ele mal reconhecia. Seus olhos eram esverdeados e brilhantes e seu corpo parecia esguio, curvilíneo e sedutor, assim como toda ela. Assim que o olhou, a parte visível de suas bochechas enrubesceram.

A rosada estava igualmente aturdida pelo homem às suas costas. Seu olhar era atrativo e selvagem demais para o corpo perfeito, alto e aparentemente dotado de poucos músculos, ainda que tivesse uma aura sombria e sedutora. Sua máscara era parecida com a dela, só que negra, tal como seus cabelos, olhos e toda a roupa.

Ambos se olharam, envolvidos numa atração que lhes era estranha, até que Sasuke parou ao seu lado. Apoiou os cotovelos no pequeno muro, como ela fazia.

\- Você não deveria estar aproveitando a festa? – o Conde indagou, intrometendo-se na aparente paz dela, o tom baixo. Sua voz era murmurante e rouca. Não queria transparecer sua irritação de minutos antes, ainda que não soubesse a razão do resguardo.

\- Considero festas um infortúnio – ela lhe respondeu. Tinha a voz doce e envolvente, mas ainda assim firme. Ela aparentava confiança, mas o homem ao seu lado a fazia vacilar em suas palavras. Por um momento, seus olhares se encontraram e ela voltou a mirar o céu.

\- Então é mesmo uma infelicidade, pois pensamos o mesmo – Sasuke inspirou depois de falar, sentindo o perfume floral que ela emanava. Incomum, é claro, mas ainda assim atraente.

Sakura voltou a encará-lo, de repente parecendo muito perspicaz. Os olhos esmeraldinos semicerraram levemente.

\- Ou talvez goste, mas algo o deixou com raiva o suficiente para ela se tornar desagradável pelo resto da noite – ela afirmou.

O Conde sorriu pela primeira vez em semanas. Incrivelmente, ela estava certa, porém não teria a vantagem que pensava. Os lábios se curvavam com ironia, tortos e cheios de escárnio. Ele devolveu o olhar, os olhos frios, mas astutos.

\- Ou talvez o seu rosto, que fica corado toda vez que você me olha, seja mais interessante – respondeu.

Surpreendentemente, ela não se abalou como qualquer outra faria. O que Sasuke teve foi um sorriso orgulhoso e um confronto. Sakura tirou os cotovelos do muro e ficou de frente para ele, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo. A diferença de suas alturas era notável, mas não era algo que a afetasse.

\- E o que o faz achar que é a culpa disso é sua? – a linda voz suave agora estava cheia de desdém.

\- Seus olhos – ele murmurou, muito perto dela, como se notasse-os, mas então começou a falar novamente – Eles tremem quando você fala, e depois os desvia. Isso demonstra sua clara mentira. Depois, seus lábios... Eles sorriem, mas vacilam quando as palavras são ditas. Tenta não transparecer, mas você tem insegurança de cada letra que diz.

Inopinadamente, as mãos firmes de Sasuke tocaram o queixo da rosada.

\- Seu rosto está erguido, mas você sabe que é uma luta perdida – ele a trouxe para mais perto soprando o hálito em seu rosto e sentindo o dela. Os olhos da rosada estavam incrédulos, oque o fez sorrir – A culpa é inteiramente minha. Porque sou o único homem partilhando o mesmo espaço que você...

Ele levou a boca ao ouvido dela.

\- ...E você não pode evitar a vulnerabilidade que minha presença lhe causa.

E depois que soltou-a, ela se afastou um passo, atônita e enfeitiçada. O Conde colocou as mãos nos bolsos e encostou o lado do seu corpo no concreto, sentindo-se vitorioso. Porém ela se recompôs mais rápido do que ele pensava. Sakura era resistente, não caía em qualquer encanto que a tentava.

\- Quem é você? – ela estava confusa.

\- Realmente importa? – ele sorriu – Aqui, com essas máscaras, somos todos iguais.

Ela teve que concordar que aquela era uma verdade inquestionável. Era por essa razão que as garotas na festa à procura de um marido eram tão estultas. Muito provavelmente iriam para cama com um homem que lhe prometia ser um duque, mas nenhuma fortuna teriam na manhã seguinte. Porque naquela festa, todos eram ninguém.

\- Você tem razão – ela cedeu, voltando para frente dele, como antes – Mas também é muito inseguro.

Foi a vez de Sasuke sorrir com desdém.

\- O que a faz tomar essa conclusão por verdadeira? – incitou-a, olhando-a de cima.

\- Seus olhos – ela repetiu sua fala, num mesmo tom. Os dois sorriram – A raiva e o deslumbre nele são incontestáveis. Você veio até aqui irritado, mas seu interesse oculta seu descontentamento cada vez mais.

Sakura aproximou-se ameaçadoramente, quase colando os rostos um no outro. Ainda que realmente se sentisse embaraçada, depois do que ele lhe falara, precisava ter sua vingança.

\- Você olha-me com primor, mas em seu âmago sabe que não me sucumbirei às suas vis vontades – a garota murmurava com um meio sorriso, sem nem mesmo acreditar na coragem que possuía de dizer aquelas palavras. O que era uma simples troca de palavras, havia se tornado uma dança audaz e inebriante – A gola alta de sua capa mostra o quanto se auto engrandece , e eu não vou afagar o seu ego. É isso que o frustra. Se procura alguém que ceda, sugiro que tente as moças ali dançando.

Ela sorriu, observando o rosto do moreno bem de perto. Agora que o êxtase se esvaía, ela começava a ficar ruborizada. Sakura suspirou e se afastou por um segundo. Ele era bonito demais para o seu próprio bem.

Contudo, Sasuke nunca esteve tão encantado por uma mulher. Sua rejeição era nova; ela o seduzira sem nem mesmo tocá-lo. Ele a queria como nunca, os lábios vermelhos que o murmurava verdades tentavam-no um beijo.

\- Acho que devo ir – ela murmurou, com os olhos desviados – Com a sua licença.

\- Não quero concedê-la – simplesmente disse, sem tirar os olhos dela. Sakura elevou o olhar até o seu com os lábios entreabertos, esperando. Uma faísca de medo a atingiu por um momento, sem saber o que ele faria.

\- Quero responder às suas suposições – ele saiu de sua posição recostada, chegando muito perto dela. A rosada não teve reação se não ficar parada. O Conde estava tão próximo dela que o seu murmuro era alto o suficiente – Sua resistência não me frustra. E sim, eu sei que você não vai se ajoelhar e condescender, mas seus olhos me dizem o quanto seu coração quer isso.

Dizendo isso, o moreno pôs a mão espalmada sobre o coração dela. Ele palpitava rapidamente.

\- Sua resistência não me frustra – ele repetiu, chegando mais perto. A mão que antes pairava no coração dela, foi até a nuca, entrelaçando-se com algumas mechas. Os olhares se encontravam, negros e esverdeados, numa expectativa inebriante. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso – Sua resistência me enlouquece... A ponto de eu querê-la.

Sakura segurou a mão do homem, incapaz de desviar o olhar e ir embora. Era mesmo uma luta perdida, como ele havia dito. Não havia mais escapatória dos olhos negros e profundos, ela estava tão atraída pelos mistérios contidos neles que não se deu conta de que até mesmo aproximava seu rosto do dele, entregando-se. Com o coração quase explodindo dentro do peito, a rosada fechou os olhos.

Os lábios roçaram um no outro, conhecendo-se, e então ela sentiu-o beijando-a, em movimentos inefavelmente vagarosos.

Sasuke sabia que aquele era o seu primeiro beijo. Ainda que fosse inexperiente, os lábios dela eram doces e macios como nunca havia experimentado. Ela era delicada, branda e tão viciante que ele não quis terminar aquele beijo.

As mãos dela foram de encontro aos cabelos negros do Conde, entrelaçando seus dedos nele, e permitiu-se acompanhar os seus movimentos, extasiada. Ela tinha que se afastar, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Se perderam nos próprios lábios pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que se separaram. A rosada estava ofegante e o Conde continuava tão enfeitiçado por sua deliciosa pureza evidente, que mal se importou, naquele momento, em ser o Conde. Tudo que queria era levá-la para o seu castelo e tê-la, despida, apenas para ele.

\- Venha comigo esta noite – ele pediu, segurando a mão dela. Queria beijá-la outras vezes, e saciar seu desejo carnal no corpo dela, bagunçar os seus cabelos rosados e repousá-la em sua cama.

Ela arregalou os olhos levemente, maneando negativamente com a cabeça. Suas bochechas estavam quentes. Não poderia considerar isso, mesmo ele sendo quem era e pela atração que sentia pelos cabelos e olhos negros.

\- Eu não posso – ela murmurou.

Sasuke suspirou, vencido. Surpreso ficaria se a resposta dela fosse sim, ela não era do tipo que entregaria sua pureza para uma paixão de uma noite, a qual nem sabia o nome. Que azar ele tinha. Quando finalmente desenvolve interesse por uma mulher, ela é resistente como nunca. No entanto, ele sorriu, dando-lhe um último e inesperado beijo, que foi casto.

\- Quero encontrá-la novamente – ele murmurou, num meio sorriso – Qual o seu nome?

Ela sorriu largamente, apreciando alguma piada interna. Sasuke não entendeu.

\- Realmente importa? – repetiu a mesma fala dele, enterrando o rosto no peitoral, entrando na sua capa sem permissão.

Embora fosse realmente relevante para ele, naquela noite, não discutiu. Era Conde de Paris, além de tudo. Uma mulher de cabelos rosados poderia ser encontrada facilmente quando sentisse saudade dos seus lábios.

\- Tudo bem, a vitória é sua – concordou, com um sorriso, acariciando os cabelos dela uma última vez.

\- Então devo ir agora, com a sua licença – ela afastou-se, reverenciando-o com a cabeça. Acostumado com aquele tipo de ato, ele não correspondeu. Então ela virou-se e começou a andar na direção da qual ele havia chegado.

\- Devemos nos ver em breve, rosada – murmurou, prometendo a si mesmo que realmente o faria.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo e sorriu. Sem mais nada a lhe dizer, voltou para a festa, atônita e presa eternamente nos olhos negros do homem que a beijara a primeira vez, do qual muito provavelmente, nunca saberia o nome.


End file.
